Anatano tsukaima to purotekuta
by TherionLord
Summary: Una nueva guerra acecha al reino de Tristein y todos tendrán que hacer frente a esta nueva amenaza pero un amargo recuerdo de lo que pasó en la anterior guerra volverá para hacer realidad los miedos de louise y las demás chicas... Inspirado en el OST "I SAY YES WEDDING VERSION" y en el fic de JISG 41947. "Continuación" (por así decirlo) de mi otro fic "El dueño de mi futuro".
1. Kishi no Shinku

Buenas a todos gente aquí estoy para publicar otra historia esta vez de un anime el cual me termine de ver (por 4° vez jajaja…..) hace poco: Zero no tsukaima.

Personalmente debo decir que me encantan los animes de romance (que sorpresa no….. todos mis fics tienen romance y no me iba a gustar XD) y si a eso le añades comedia y harem te saldrá un anime como este el cual lo amaré por toda la eternidad.

Sin embargo la contra que tienen los animes de harem es que pueden terminar el chico con todas (véase high school DxD o To Love Ru) ser una la "afortunada o ganadora" (véase este mismo, zero no tsukaima) o….como decirlo sin spoiler ni ofensa a los "devotos" ….. terminar "perdiendo la cabeza por tu harem" (véase school days)

Vale vale ya lo se pero es que tenía que hacer la broma jajaja (solo lo entenderán los que hayan visto la serie).

En cualquiera de los dos casos anteriores siempre habrá chicas que se quedaran solas por que el protagonista por mucho que tenga a 6 chicas siempre tendrá una favorita o elegida… Y ahí es dónde mi genial mente entra en acción ya que suelo simpatizar más con ellas que con la otra (que suele ser la protagonista) no me preguntéis por qué… Así que aquí traigo este fic inspirado en el OST "I SAY YES Wedding Version" (pedazo de OST por cierto…. Alucinante Maravilloso y todo lo que se os ocurra) :-D

Pero como dije aquí no sólo estará saito sino también otros personajes de mi invención.

 _ **RECOMIENDO VER LA SERIE COMPLETA PARA ENTENDER TODO BIEN.**_

Este primer capítulo será para presentar a los cuatro personajes que introduciré en el

siguiente capítulo:

 _ **Kishi no Shinku (Caballeros del Vacío)**_

Al igual que existen los caballeros de ondine este es como su "sector de élite" formado por los cinco integrantes más hábiles y poderosos de todos.

 _ **Hiraga Saito Chevalier de Orniers:**_ Creo que ese es su nombre completo no? Jejeje….{Insertar gota al estilo anime}

No creo necesario que haya que explicar nada sobre él no? Nuestro querido familiar del vacío:Gandalf y familiar/esposo de la maga del vacío (y adorable tsundere en mi opinión :-) Louise de la Valiere.

 _ **A PARTIR DE AQUI EMPIEZAN LOS PERSONAJES INVENTADOS POR MI SI QUEREIS SABER MAS DE ELLOS OS RECOMIENDO MIRAR MI OTRO FIC DE ZNT "EL DUEÑO DE MI FUTURO".**_

 _ **Zasha:**_ Primero de mis personajes inventados. Zasha es un medio elfo huérfano que se ganaba la vida robando y trabajando como vez mientras pasaba por Tristein vio a dos nobles caídos intentando abusar de una chica y la salvó. Lo que no imaginaba es que esa misma noche escapando de la guardia de Tristein llegó a la academia de magia y esa misma chica le devolvió el favor ocultándolo y permitiéndole descansar y recuperarse. La chica no era otra que nuestra querida tiffa.

Cuando esta realizó de nuevo su hechizo de invocación a un familiar (ya que el poder de saito como su familiar terminó cuando derrotaron al dragón del apocalipsis) todos quedaron realmente sorprendidos al ver al más buscado de Tristein caer del círculo de invocación. Se acordó darle la amnistía aunque zasha tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes ya que era esto o pasar el resto de su vida entre rejas por sus robos y desvelo de información a reinos enemigos. Al principio no hacía caso y pasaba de todo a pesar de ser un familiar. Esto cambió cuando tuvo una discusión (tirando más a pelea) con saito porque una facción rebelde extremista de la iglesia había secuestrado a tiffa por su condición de medio elfa y el no había estado allí para protegerla.

Tras la charla de saito y sus propias reflexiones decide ir a salvarla derrotando a casi todos los rebeldes pero siendo herido por su líder. Sin embargo ambos logran escapar gracias a la magia de escape de tiffa le esta curando las heridas le dice que que el "contrato" del familiar aún no está acabado y cuando este le pregunta cuál es el paso final ella toma valor y le besa dejandole con cara de no entender nada y posteriormente apareciendo de nuevo la marca de livdrasil (creo que se escribe así aunque también he visto que se pone como "habaken"...) De todas formas me entendéis.

Aunque zasha no lo admite del todo se preocupa mucho por ella y siempre está ahí para protegerla.

Tiffa por su parte le tiene mucho cariño ya que ve que es el primer chico que ha pasado casi por lo mismo que ella y puede "entenderla" mejor. Se enamora de él cuando le salva al principio de los nobles y lo confirma después cuando se arriesga a salvarla de los rebeldes. Es la primera en "olvidar" a saito como su amor (por así decirlo).

La magia de zasha es "magia de escape" puede moverse a gran velocidad y usar sus dagas hechizadas para "viajar" entre los dos lugares en que se encuentren estas en segundos (algo así como el jutsu de minato en naruto)

Posteriormente también usa magia élfica. Es rubio con ojos azules (pero no es gay XD) las orejas típicas de los elfos y una pequeña se lleva muy bien con saito ya que se vuelve un tanto pervertido como él (dicen que si algo es malo se pega más rápido así que…. jajaja). Es bastante alocado pero muy fiel a sus amigos y sus principios. Le aporta la "gracia" al grupo.

 _ **Honou Zerbest:**_ El segundo de mis personajes propios. Como dice el apellido es un zerbest y es el primo de Kirche. Obviamente su magia es de fuego y usa un báculo como tabatha. Es mayor que ella por un año.

Honou está enamorado de su prima pero nunca se lo ha dicho ni ha hecho nada que lo muestre ya que sabe que aunque no está prohibido completamente no está visto con buenos ojos y el honor de su familia se vería bastante afectada. Llega a la academia poco después de que saito y louise llegaran de su "luna de miel" de la tierra. Honou resulta ser muy popular en la academia (más que guiche) y casi siempre está rodeado de chicas aunque el nos las suele hacer mucho caso.( _ **Esta relación es muy parecida a la que tienen kirito y suguha en SAO si has visto la serie te harás una idea).**_

Cuando se entera de que a su prima le gusta uno de los profesores haciendo honor a lo que se dice de los zerbest de que se dejan llevar por sus emociones le invade la ira pero logra dominarse antes de hacer una locura ( _ **decidme que no fui el único que se traumo al ver como o peor con QUIEN término kirche…..) :'(**_

Sin embargo esto no dura mucho ya que al ver constantemente "momentos" de estos dos termina por retar al profesor colbert a un duelo mágico. Obviamente termina derrotado y en un último ataque desesperado de cólera lanza una lengua de fuego contra los alumnos. El otro al intentar protegerlos accidentalmente termina devolviéndole el ataque combinado con su propia magia. Honou termina calcinado en sus propias llamas y aunque logran salvarle de morir resulta muy dañado en la mitad derecha del cuerpo perdiendo la movilidad del brazo y la visión por completo. Antes de que nadie pueda hacer nada llama a su familiar y desaparece.

Cuando se le vuelve a ver aparece con zasha un año después cuando este vuelve de su viaje de entrenamiento para hacerse más fuerte y poder proteger a tiffa.

Aunque recupera la visión en el ojo y algo de movilidad en el brazo derecho sigue teniendo esa parte del cuerpo calcinada y básicamente inservible. Su carácter también se vuelve más frío ya que considera que lo que le ha pasado es un castigo por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos oscuros.

Kirche por su parte se vuelve más cercana a él en parte porque se asustó cuando le vio medio muerto alejándose y en parte porque no sabía el por qué había actuado así y se sentía mal por no haber podido ni poder ayudarle.

Cuando lo descubre se deprime aún más al saber que ha sido ella la "causa" de lo que le paso. Aunque no le da ninguna respuesta se puede notar que ambos se vuelven más cercanos y honou mas amable con ella (en relación a que ya no la evita tanto).

Honou es pelirrojo con los ojos marrones y la tez oscura. Al principio tiene el pelo corto pero después se lo deja un poco más largo. Su dominio del fuego llega a su máximo poder llegando a poder realizar cualquier hechizo ígneo por difícil o avanzado que én aprende magia de tierra pero suele usar siempre la de fuego. Aunque suele ser de pocas (MUY pocas palabras XD) es el más sensato del grupo y el que suele mantener la cabeza fría. _**(Irónico ya que su magia es de fuego….. Vale chiste malo ya lo se pero tenía que hacerlo jajaja).**_

 _ **Jericho:**_ Sería el último de mis personajes pero como el fic esta reescrito es el tercero (tranquilos la historia y la trama serán la misma pero con un personaje/pareja más). Jericho es un humano normal como saito. Su única habilidad es su gran manejo de las armas ya que sabe luchar con una gran variedad de ellas. Su llegada a halkeginia es desconocida ya que ni él mismo sabe cómo terminó allí. Para ganarse la vida trabaja como mercenario. Tras derrotar a unos soldados del ejército revolucionario de Tristein (una facción del ejército que quería derrocar a la familia real e instaurar una república que terminará con los estatus de nobles y plebeyos.) estos le cuentan antes de morir que la princesa estaba viviendo sus últimos momentos. Jericho corrió hacia el castillo y llegó justo cuando un soldado la tenia atrapada y estaba a punto de… bueno creo que os lo podéis imaginar no…. "Ensartar" su espada en ella siendo sutil ….

( _ **Se que henrietta es reina al terminar la serie pero yo la pongo como princesa porque me gusta más)**_

Aunque logra matar al tipo y salvarla jericho resulta muy malherido y se desmaya por el dolor y la sangre pérdida acto seguido.

Cuando despierta se encuentra en la enfermería del palacio y a henrietta durmiendo a su lado. Inconscientemente este le acaricia el pelo haciendo que se despierte y ambos sorprendidos se separen avergonzados. Jericho se arrodilla disculpándose por su atrevimiento pero esta le dice que no tiene importancia. Más tarde esta le llama al salón del trono para agradecerle el haberle salvado la vida y aprovechar también para ofrecerle el puesto de guardia personal de élite de la reina. Cuando jericho intenta rechazar por considerar excesivo esto ella dejando atrás las formalidades y estatus se acerca a él y lo besa dándole a entender que quiere que se quede cerca de ella. El chico tarda algo en reaccionar y cuando piensa que está soñando esta le abraza y le cuenta la razón de todo esto:

Cuando saito y louise se casaron y se fueron a la tierra ella se quedó sola y vacía ya que sentía que había perdido a los dos chicos que había amado enfrente de ella sin poder hacer nada. Pero cuando vio que jericho apareció de la nada y arriesgó su propia vida para protegerla sin siquiera conocerla pudo ver una luz en la oscuridad de su vida. Le dice que aunque crea que sea egoísta por tratar de encerrarle aquí quiere que se se quede a su lado porque a visto que el no es como los demás que es noble y justo como saito.

Jericho se queda en shock un buen rato asimilando tanta información de golpe pero al reaccionar lo único que hace es romper el abrazo y separarse de ella. Henrietta creyendo que le había rechazado baja la cabeza y comienza a llorar pero antes de poder decir nada este la vuelve a acercar y la besa de nuevo.

Justo en ese momento entran saito y louise que venían a informar de la última misión que habían realizado para la corona y se encuentran con esta escena….. Saito pensando que era un aprovechado desenvaina a derf y se encara con el. La pelea no dura mucho sólo unos minutos hasta que ambas chicas les dicen que paren (más bien hasta que louise hace saltar todo por los aires…). Es entonces cuando saito se fija mejor en el chico y reconoce a su amigo.(saito y jericho se conocen de la tierra ya que eran amigos pero jericho se tuvo que mudar fuera de Japón).

Al final se queda en el palacio aceptando la "oferta" de la princesa. Jericho tiene el pelo como saito pero marrón y tiene siempre a mano dos espadas para luchar.

Sus ojos son azules y verdes pero tienen una peculiaridad y es que cuando esta enfadado o en tensión luchando cambian a rojos y negros.

Aunque ambos,el y henrietta han dicho de casarse como louise y saito ninguno se "atreve" a dar el paso. No destaca especialmente por nada en especial en el grupo sólo actúa cuando debe aunque igual que saito esta dispuesto a dar la vida por su chica.

 _ **Hyoga Arester:**_ Este si el último de mis personajes propios. Hyoga es un noble "falso" por llamarlo de alguna manera. El era un plebeyo que fue adoptado por un noble y le crío como su hijo….o eso se podría decir….. En realidad ese noble mato a su familia cuando el era pequeño y fue "adoptado" para ser entrenado como un asesino para ásesinar y derrocar a la familia real de Galia. Pero hyoga cuando descubrió la verdad huyó en cuanto pudo. Vagando por todos los lados al final cuando creía que iba a morir fue encontrado por tabatha e irukuku que lo salvaron.

Cuando esté despertó y fue puesto al corriente de lo que había pasado por la chica dragón este juro que en pago por haberle salvado serviría a tabatha para siempre.

Esta al principio no lo tomo muy en serio pero con el paso del tiempo le tomó mucha estima como caballero e incluso como compañero. Hyoga digamos que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por su "ama" cuando vio el "interés" que tenía por saito (Tabatha fue la última que "desistió" (por así decirlo) de conquistarlo y apartarlo de louise.

Este se sintió dolido pero no le importó ya que el no era quien para obligar a nadie a nada….

Pero con el paso del tiempo y el desarrollo de los acontecimientos ella también acepta que aunque haya sido "derrotada" en esa batalla por el familiar aún tiene a alguien que se preocupa por ella y la quiere con locura aunque no sea del mismo estatus que ella.

Hyoga conoce a honou y kirche ya que de pequeño eran de los únicos (los únicos en realidad) amigos que tenía por eso tiene muy buena sincronía con honou al igual que saito con jericho o zasha.

Hyoga usa magia de hielo y viento sobre todo la primera en la que es experto (igual que honou con el fuego) Tiene un poco el carácter reservado de tabatha aunque después se vuelve algo más sociable y abierto. Es el más inteligente del grupo ya que conoce( no utiliza pero sabe) muchas magias hechizos y demás cosas que sirven de mucha ayuda.

 _ **REPITO PARA LOS DESPISTADOS O LOS QUE SE HAN SALTADO ESTE MENSAJE AL PRINCIPIO:**_

 _ **SI QUEREIS SABER MAS DE ESTOS CUATRO PERSONAJES OS RECOMIENDO MIRAR MI OTRO FIC: "EL DUEÑO DE MI FUTURO" YA QUE LAS MINI HISTORIAS QUE HAY ALLI HACEN DE PROOLOGO A ESTE (SON HECHOS QUE OCURREN ANTES QUE ESTO).**_

Como he dicho antes aunque haya variado el fic la historia seguirá igual el mismo principio (como veis) el mismo desarrollo y el mismo final pero metiendo a estos dos últimos personajes también como pareja así que no nos preocupéis si no leísteis la historia antigua será prácticamente igual.

Hasta el próximo capitulo gente! :-D


	2. Anata no ai o surutameni

Muy buenas a todos gente! Aquí está el segundo capítulo (creo que es la vez que más rápido actualizo jajaja pero como dije quiero terminar rápido este fic.

Este capítulo ya será la historia inspirada como dije en el OST:

"I SAY YES Wedding Version "

PD: RECOMIENDO OIR EL OST MIENTRAS LO LEES.

 _ **Para proteger a quien amas**_

Un ruido bastante fuerte las despertó. Se encontraban en una de las naves aéreas de Tristein.

-"Dónde estamos -" preguntó louise aún algo perdida

-" Veo que ya habéis despertado -"dijo agnes enfrente suya. Tenía un brazo en cabestrillo y varias heridas leves en la cara y el cuerpo además de la ropa bastante rota.

-"Por tu aspecto debo imaginar que no hemos podido derrotarlos no? -"dijo kirche poniéndose en pie

-"Mis disculpas por fallar -" dijo esta arrodillándose con dificultad

-"No te preocupes -" dijo henrietta haciendo que se levantara -"me alegro de que por lo menos nadie haya resultado herido -" dijo mirando la nave con todas las personas evacuadas a bordo

-"Louise!-" dijo una mujer corriendo a abrazarla

-"Madre….-"

-"Haz el favor de no preocuparnos tanto quieres chibi louise -"dijo otra chica por detrás rubia con gafas

-"Bueno puede que hayamos perdido esta batalla….pero la próxima la próxima la ganaremos -" dijo guiche apareciendo con los demás caballeros de ondine. Parecía que él tampoco se había librado de las heridas

-"Quieres parar quieto un momento así no puedo curarte -" se quejaba montmorency cogiéndole de la capa

-"Ay ay…..-"

-"...-" en una de las bordas una chica de pelo azul corto miraba bastante preocupada al horizonte….

-"mmm?... Tabatha te ocurre algo?-" dijo kirche viendo a su amiga con esa expresión de preocupación

-"...-"

-"Tabatha?-" volvió a decir esta

Justo en ese momento irukuku vino volando y entró en la nave transformándose en su forma humana

-"Y bien?-" dijo la peliazul

-"Es tal como decías one sama -"dijo esta con el rostro serio -"No están en ninguna de las naves -"

-"... lo sabía… ..-" dijo empezando a apretar los puños

-" Oye de qué va todo esto?-" preguntó kirche sin entender nada -"Quienes no están en las naves?-"

-"Agnes san …..-" dijo la chica de gafas -" seguro que todas las personas fueron evacuadas?-"

-"Claro por qué lo preguntas?-" dijo la otra

-"... Por qué?... Por qué dejaste que se quedara de nuevo?... Por que les has dejado quedarse? -" dijo la chica con una mezcla en la voz entre enfadada y asustada

-"...-" agnes empezó a entender a qué se refería

-"Tabatha san a qué te refieres?-" preguntó tiffania sin entender a donde quería llegar la chica

-"Mis Valiere!-" grito siesta a lo lejos acercándose al grupo

-"Vaya tampoco está aquí….-" dijo mirando a todos lados

-"Quien no está?-" preguntó esta

-"He estado buscando a saito san pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado y creí que podía estar contigo….-"

-"QUE?! -" dijo louise alarmada

-"Puede estar en otra nave…..-"dijo tiffa pero fue interrumpida por tabatha

-"No está en ninguna nave…-"dijo esta -"Mande a irukuku a que echara un vistazo porque tenía un mal presentimiento…..Pero no es el único que no está… zasha, honou jericho y hyoga tampoco están -" dijo haciendo que la cara de henrietta cambiara como la de louise a una de miedo

-"No….no creerás que están…-" dijo esta sin poder terminar la frase

-"Seguramente….. -" dijo tabatha mirando a donde debía seguir la guerra y de donde habían escapado segundos antes

-"no….no…. Pero por qué tiene que ser siempre tan cabezota?!-"'dijo kirche con la voz temblorosa -"En su estado lo van a matar!…..

-"Por qué han hecho algo así?-" dijo tiffa también asustada

-"Por vosotras -" dijeron julio y el profesor colbert apareciendo -"Cuando estábamos ayudando a la evacuación ellos aparecieron llevandoos a la espalda o en brazos y nos dijeron que os lleváramos a las naves. Aunque intentamos detenerles no nos escucharon….. Son todos unos cabezotas -" dijo julio moviendo la cabeza

-"...!-"

-"Louise espera que crees que haces?-" dijo eleonor cogiéndola por los brazos antes de tirarse por la borda de la nave

-"Dejame eleonor onesama!-" -" Tengo que ir suéltame! -" dijo llorando y revolviéndose

-" Alteza por favor deténgase -"dijo agnes agarrando a henrietta como podía que también había empezado a correr hacia la borda -"Por favor piense en el reino antes de hacer una locura...Si usted muere la nación caerá en el caos…

-"No me importa el reino ni lo que le pase! -" grito esta intentando zafarse del agarre -" Estoy harta de anteponer el reino a todo lo demás ya he perdido a dos chicos no quiero perderle a él también no me importa morir si puedo estar con el! -"

Kirche y tiffania por su parte estaban en el sitio sin moverse…..kirche estaba temblando apretando los puños mientras tiffa estaba paralizada sin saber qué hacer

Tabatha por su parte también estaba sin saber que hacer…..

-" Minna san!-" llamó guiche a todos interrumpiendolos a todos -" Venir rápido -"

Cuando todos llegaron vieron una especie de imagen y a todos los caballeros de ondine con una luz saliendo de sus varitas

-"Qué es esto? -" dijeron todos extrañados

-"Con el poder telepático de todos hemos logrado crear una "ventana" a lo que ocurre en el campo de batalla -" dijo guiche orgulloso

Sin embargo había algo que no cuadraba… Por más que miraban todo lo que veían eran soldados del ejército revolucionario caídos flechas y espadas rotas restos de llamas y banderas e incluso trozos de campo congelados….

-"Vaya….. Todo el ejército ha sido derrotado…..

Hasta que a lo lejos se vieron cinco siluetas… -"Allí! -" dijeron las chicas

Cuando la imagen se volvió más cercana y nítida pudieron ver que los chicos estaban vivos pero no en las mejores condiciones…..:

Saito tenía el traje de noble hecho jirones la cara llena de arañazos seguramente de las flechas y una fea herida en el costado en el que tenía una mano pero de la que seguía saliendo sangre.

Honou y hyoga estaban arrodillados sangrando por la nariz y escupiéndola por la boca incapaces de ponerse de pie.

Zasha estaba tirado en el suelo jadeando y respirando con dificultad.

Jericho estaba de pie como saito pero tambaleándose y apoyándose con sus espadas para no caía un hilo de sangre de la cabeza.

A lo lejos se podía divisar la segunda parte del ejército revolucionario acercándose mientras todos contemplaban horrorizados cómo iba a terminar todo esto…..

Cuando los soldados llegaron el cabecilla se adelantó y habló:

"- Ha sido sorprendente -" dijo -" pensar que todo un ejército de soldados ha sido derrotado por cinco magos adolescentes…Permitidme una pregunta: ¿Por qué hacéis esto? Tanto apreciáis al reino y a la familia real como para arriesgar vuestra propia vida? Nosotros no queremos un derramamiento de sangre innecesaria sólo que a todos se nos reconozca por igual…..-"

-" Todo eso del reino y la familia real me importa una mierda -" dijo honou logrando ponerse de pie mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca -"Sólo tenemos un único motivo por el que arriesgar nuestras vidas si es necesario...

-"Y cual es ese motivo por el que debéis llegar incluso a morir?-" dijo el líder rebelde

-"Proteger a las personas que nos importan a toda costa -" dijo zasha incorporándose también

-"Y no dejar que les pase nada a las personas que amamos -"siguió saito

-"Desde que estoy en este mundo e visto a mucha gente llorar por diferentes cosas….pero no soporto verla llorar a ella…. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer pero no quiero verla triste más!-" continuo jericho

-"No me importa lo que tenga que hacer lo que tenga que sufrir o las veces que tenga que morir…. Ella es la única razon por la que aún sigo vivo….mi vida le pertenece y pienso utilizarla por y para ella hasta el último aliento que me quede! -"termino hyoga

-"Unas razones muy nobles -" dijo el líder revolucionario -"habríais sido unos gobernantes excelentes de haber estado en nuestro bando… Pero por muy nobles que sean vuestras razones os estáis interponiendo en nuestro camino y no puedo permitir eso… Adiós.-" dijo haciendo una señal con el brazo a lo que toda la artillería descargó una lluvia de flechas sobre ellos algunas incendiadas.

-"Oe..-" dijo hyoga -" tengo una idea para terminar con ellos pero necesito que bloquees este ataque para poder hacerlo saito -"

-"No puedo -" dijo este -"Con esta herida no podría moverme bien por lo que seguramente la mitad de las flechas nos alcanzarían….-"

Entonces lo haremos los dos -" dijo zasha

-"Pero zasha tu estas agotado de tanto usar la magia … -" replicó saito

-"Como era eso que me dijiste aquella vez … A si!: Un familiar debe proteger a su ama como sea de los peligros que la acechen y procurar siempre su seguridad. Debe apoyarla y animarla en los momentos difíciles reir y llorar con ella y estar a su lado siempre que lo necesite….-" es así? -"

-"Vaya parece que alguien a hecho los deberes -" dijo honou

-"Zasha…..-"dijo saito

-"Además ya sabíamos a lo que veníamos cuando nos quedamos aquí no?... Pues menos pico y más pala! -" dijo sacando sus dagas

-"Sí!-" dijo saito empuñando de nuevo a delf

La lluvia de flechas cayó y ambos hicieron todo lo que pudieron para detenerla. Lo lograron ….pero al terminar ambos se desplomaron en el suelo debido al gran cansancio y a que ambos habían sobrepasado su límite…

-"Louise…..-" -" Tiffa chan….. Gomen -" dijeron ambos inmóviles en el suelo con los ojos vacíos y con sangre tierra y polvo por todos lados

-"SAITO!-" -" ZASHA KUN! -" gritaron louise y tiffania a la vez con lágrimas en los ojos

-"Yosh….-" ahora nos toca!-" dijeron honou y hyoga lanzándose

-"No vais a ir a ninguna parte -" dijeron todos los soldados impidiéndole el paso

-" Yo me encargo -" dijo jericho encarándoles -"Vosotros seguid adelante -"

La lucha era difícil. Aunque jericho logró acabar con todos ellos había recibido muchas estocadas en el costado y en el abdomen por lo que se desplomó allí mismo exhalando sus últimas palabras:

-"Al final parece que no podremos casarnos como te prometí… lo siento mucho henrietta….-"dijo cayendo al suelo

-"JERICHO!-" grito desesperada la princesa

Mientras los otros dos chicos habían conseguido llegar al centro del ejército y se preparaban para realizar su último hechizo

-"JIGOKU TO HYOGA**!-" gritaron haciendo que la tierra a su alrededor temblara y surguieran ondas de fuego y hielo que reducían todo a su paso a la nada...

Mientras la onda de la explosión iba alcanzando lo que quedaba aún en pie del ejército ambos dejándose caer dijeron sus últimas palabra….:

-"Gomen kir neechan…. siento no haberte contado la verdad desde el principio…. Pero espero que seas muy feliz con quien quiera que encuentres -" dijo siendo él también absorbido por la explosión….

-"Tabatha…..se que no me estás escuchando pero necesito decirlo o no me iré tranquilo…. Siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré…..puede que tu nunca llegues a sentir lo mismo puede que esto siempre haya sido y sea un amor no correspondido….pero si volviera a vivir ten por seguro que seguiría estando a tu lado….Por que tu lo eres todo para mí fuiste la única luz que me hizo agradecer el haber nacido…. Adiós…..-"dijo mientras el mismo se congelaba y se hacía pedazos….

-"Tonto que estás diciendo yo quiero estar contigo no puedes hacerme esto….No te lo permito…..No puede ilusionarme así y luego irte…-" dijo kirche con la voz cada vez más quebrada hasta que terminó por derrumbarse y romper a llorar en el suelo.

Tabatha no dijo nada….no pudo decir nada….. sólo se desplomó en el suelo como kirche mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas….

Ese día el reino de Tristein logró por fin y para siempre terminar con la facción revolucionaria y sofocar las revueltas que estos habían creado… Pero tuvo que sacrificar mucho para ello….. La vida de sus héroes…...

 _ ****= Infierno y Glaciar**_

 _ **El último capítulo será bastante más corto y será el cierre al fic.**_

 _ **Review?**_

 _ **Cada comentario será un consuelo a las chicas y una pizca de esperanza más para que ocurra igual que en la guerra con saito y revivan.**_


	3. Saikai

Y aquí está el último capítulo pensaba meterlo dentro del otro pero al final preferí hacerlo por separado:

RECOMENDACIONES DE MÚSICA PARA PONERSE EN LA ESCENA DEL REENCUENTRO:

" _ **My longing person" Futari wa Precure OST 46**_

" _ **Ichiban no takaramono" (orgel version) Angel Beats! OST**_

 _ **Cualquier otro OST que veáis que se te saltan las lágrimas al escucharlo vale.**_

 _ **SAIKAI (REENCUENTRO)**_

Había pasado ya una semana desde que todo había terminado. El reino pudo librarse de la amenaza y acabar con las facciones que quedaban….. Se podría decir que todo había acabado bien…..

Aunque en la academia de magia no se podía pensar lo mismo…. Nada más llegar las chicas se encerraron en su habitación y no volvieron a salir. Tanto catleya como eleonor habían intentado que louise saliera de su habitación pero no lo habían conseguido.

Agnes y henrietta se habían instalado también en la academia debido a que el palacio estaba siendo reparado de todos los ataques y a pesar de los intentos de esta por hacer reaccionar a la princesa no había logrado nada….

Fue al principio de la segunda semana que ocurrió el milagro:

Tanto louise como henrietta tenían en su dormitorio una "eclair d'amour" una flor mágica que estaba conectada a la vida de la persona de quien se estaba enamorada. Sin embargo esta llevaba marchita todo el tiempo hasta ese día en el cual empezó a florecer de nuevo….. Sorprendidas por el hecho y al sólo haber una explicación posible a eso ambas salieron corriendo de sus habitaciones

En el caso de tiffania y kirche sucedió de manera similar: tiffa tenía una pulsera de un material élfico que le había regalado zasha y el cual tenía una gema en el centro que brillaba mientras el dueño de la misma estuviese vivo. Cuando de repente la gema empezó a volver a brillar después de estar opaca una semana la chica se emocionó mucho pensando que podia no estar todo perdido. Kirche por su parte tenía un medallón que le había regalado honou en el que había representados dos dragones de fuego pero este se había roto a la mitad después de lo ocurrido

Esa mañana la chica notó que la pieza estaba reaccionando de manera extraña ya que los dos pedazos se estaban soldando solos… Viendo a tiffa salir corriendo de su habitación pensó que esto podía tener algo de relación y salió también siguiéndola…..

Para terminar tabatha no tenía nada con que darse cuenta pero esa noche tuvo un sueño que le recordó demasiado a algo que ya conocia…. Un páramo desértico de su reino en el que una podía ver a una persona tirada en el suelo…. Aunque justo cuando fue a ver quien era se despertó ella sabía lo que eso significaba….y ver a kirche y a tiffa salir de su cuarto y correr hacia el patio le hizo confirmar lo que pensaba.

Louise fue la primera en llegar y se sorprendió al ver llegar a las demás detrás suya

-"Hime sama, minna qué hacéis aquí?-"

-"Creo que lo mismo que tu -"dijo kirche viendo que llevaba entre las manos la flor

-"Creéis que esto de verdad puede ser que….. -"dijo henrietta

Tiffa y tabatha sólo levantaron una mano y apuntaron al horizonte. A la elfa le brillaban los ojos los cuales parecían a punto de soltar lágrimas de nuevo y el pulso le temblaba…

Cuando las otras miraron a donde les señalaba su reacción fue la misma…..

A lo lejos habían aparecido cinco figuras demasiado conocidas para pasar desapercibidas. Una de ellas iba apoyada en otra.

-"Aaaa….. creía que no salíamos de esta…..-" decía zasha suspirando

-"Creo que esto ha sido algo que ninguno comprenderemos nunca….-" dijo jericho rascándose la cabeza

-"oe aibou con esta ya van dos veces que te salvas de morir en la guerra -"dijo delf

-"Si…. Me preguntó con reaccionarán en la escuela….-"

-"En la escuela no se…-" dijo honou señalado al frente -"pero tenemos aquí al comite de bienvenida…-" dijo con una medio sonrisa en la cara

-"Honou… deja los chistes para zasha por favor…. -"dijo hyoga

-"...?! -"

{COMIENZA EL OST}

Las chicas se habían quedado mudas ninguna sabía qué decir o hacer… los chicos a los que amaban estaba ahí enfrente suya …..No estaban muertos como ellas creían…...Estaban vivos…..

Louise y henrietta fueron las primeras en reaccionar echando a correr hacia ellos sin decir nada mientras que saito y jericho hacían lo mismo. Las otras dos les copiaron un poco después…..

-"Baka baka baka…. -" decían las dos abrazandoles con fuerza y llorando de alegría

-"Como te atreves a volver a hacerme esto saito -" decía louise entre hipidos -"Como te atreves…-"

-"Me dijiste que no ibas a hacer ninguna locura que te pusiera en peligro -"decía henrietta… -"Como te atreves a desobedecerme….-" decia también entre hipidos la chica

-"Gomen -" decían los dos acariciándolas la cabeza

-"C...como castigo tendréis que hacer lo que os digamos sin negaros -" dijeron estas con la cara algo roja

-"Me parece un buen castigo -" dijeron estos besándolas

Por su parte zasha también había salido a abrazar a tiffa

-"Oye zasha que haces no me sueltes….-" decía honou mientras caía al suelo al soltarle el otro

-"Zasha kun! -" grito la elfa feliz mientras saltaba a sus brazos

-"Que alivio creía que habías muerto estaba muy asustada no sabía cómo …..! Z...zasha kun n...no es el momento aún…..-" decía esta nerviosa y roja al ver que el chico tenía las manos en sus pechos

-"T….tiffa chan…. me estas asfixiando… -" decía este poniéndose azul mientras tenía la cara en los pechos de la elfa…

-"ehh…. aaaa! perdón!-" decía esta avergonzada mientras se separaba y el chico podía volver a respirar

-"Oye a que te referías con eso de "no es el momento aún"... decía el chico -" que te piensas que soy un pervertido o un violador? -" decía haciendo un mohín

-"Bueno….yo…..pense que…...creia que…..-" decia esta cada vez más avergonzada y saliendole humo de la cabeza

-"jajaja-" reía divertido el chico mientras veía como se ponía la chica -"Bueno soy tu familiar y sirviente….estaré encantado de complacer a mi ama cuando ella lo desee….dijo acercándose a ella

-"ehhh….. N...no espera yo no quería decir que…..-" paro al sentir los labios del chico presionando los suyos…..

Era una sensación maravillosa que no podía describir con palabras …. No había vuelto a sentirla desde que lo hizo para completar su juramento con el como familiar del vacío…. La chica pronto le correspondió en el gesto.

-"Maldito elfo …. luego de va a enterar….-"decía honou levantándose mientras se quitaba el polvo

-"Tu si que te vas a enterar ….-" dijo una voz delante suya

Honou trago saliva viendo la que se le venía encima…..

Pero al contrario de lo que creía kirche sólo le abrazó temblando mientras le decía al oído

-"Si vuelves a hacer una estupidez como esta yo misma te reduciré a ceniza…..

-"Ha….hai…..-" dijo este no dudando de que sería capaz de hacerlo

-"Escucha no me importa que se manche el honor no me importa lo que se diga todo eso me es igual solo quiero estar contigo siempre hony… te quiero …-"dijo acercándose

-"Kir neechan…..-" dijo honou acercándose también

Cuantos sus labios se encontraron estuvieron un rato así disfrutando ambos del otro hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

Sin embargo había alguien que no se había movido del sitio…. Tabatha seguía donde estaba aún habiendo visto que hyoga estaba allí también…

Cuando el chico se acercó a ella lo único que recibió fue un bastonazo en el estómago por parte de la otra y al flexionarse por el golpe se encontró con los labios de la chica juntándose con los suyos

-"Si vuelves a hacer esto otra vez….. Te aseguro que sera peor que cualquier guerra que haya habido jamás… -"dijo la chica abrazándole con fuerza….

El chico después de la "combinación" que había recibido tomo la cara de la chica con una mano y la levantó…. Tenía un aspecto muy desmejorado sobre todo los ojos rojos e hinchados seguramente de tanto llorar… Sin decir nada más hizo lo mismo que había hecho la chica hace un momento y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella...

A lo lejos los demás contemplaban la escena felices de que todo hubiera salido bien

-"Me alegro de que al final se haya resuelto todo -" dijeron todos.

 _ **Y ya está e finito….**_

 _ **Creo que es la vez que más rápido actualizo escribo y subo jajajaja pero quería terminar cuanto antes**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Ja Ne :-D**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


End file.
